Toy Soldiers
by SpiritKez
Summary: When one of Max's friends is attacked by White, she realises just how close to her doorstep the threat of war is. But what's a genetically engineered supersoldier to to?
1. Chapter 1

**UNDERSTANDING**

It was early evening, as Max stood holding Logan's gloved hand. With immense pride, she watched Joshua raised the the flag. Her flag, their flag. The flag, of the "Transgenic Nation". She still couldn't believe this was happening, everything had just gone so fast. She knew that by uniting together in Terminal City, they were practically declaring war, but she didn't care. She felt at safe, loved. And for the first time in quite a while, it had absolutely nothing to do with the person whose hand she was holding, yet everything to do with the people surrounding her. her family.

A small smile crept across her face, as she felt another presence at her side. She flicked her eyes to Alec, arms by his side, head tilted as he stared in wonder at the flag, she could see all kinds of emotions flashing behind his eyes... fear, confusion, peace, doubt. Everything that she was feeling. In a gesture so light, that no-one would notice, she grazed her fingers over Alec's hand. He met her gaze, slightly shocked and confused. She kept her face neutral, but her eyes smiled at him affectionately. His face softened, his eyes smiled at her, he gave her a quick wink, then turned his attention back to the flag which was now blowing in the wind.

As the crowd separated, Max ushered Logan off to an empty room just outside HQ. Closing the door behind them, Max knew what she was about to do was cruel and unfair, but during those few moments of clarity outside, she realised that she had to do it none the less. She took a deep breath, turned to face him, and began.

"Logan, I think we need to talk"

"Max, there's no need to talk..." Concern clearly in his eyes at what she was about to say "...We'll get through this, everything is going to be fine"

She knew that he didn't want to hear this, but they were going to have to face facts. "I know you want to believe that, and i wish it could be true. But i think were going to have to face it, things cant go back to the way they were Logan.

This was the thing Logan had been dreading, that she would give up on them. "Max, we'll figure something out. I promise"

Max could hear the doubt it his voice, she knew that she was going to have to be strong. "No Logan, you can't promise something like that, we both know that this virus isn't going anywhere"

He started to move towards her, and she visibly tensed. He stopped, not wanting to get to close because of the virus, but at the same time wanting to be as close as possible.

"I think you should leave" Max said quickly, turning to face the window, before he could see the conflicting emotions written all over her face.

It had come unexpectedly, and Logan wasn't quite sure how to react. "Max..." He took a small step towards her, then hesitated. He could tell that she didn't want to talk anymore. Removing his glasses, he rubbed his tired eyes then putting them back on, he sighed. "...OK, well you know where to find me, I'll see you later".

He was almost at the door when max suddenly realised what he'd said.

"No Logan. I meant leave Terminal City".

He spun on her, shock and confusion clearly written on his face. "What?" he said dryly.

"I said you should leave TC". Her face was masked, and showed no emotion.

He simply stared at her confused. "Why Max?" there was nothing else he could say.

She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath, gathering her confidence. "Because I cant keep doing this... us. Because your not immune to the bio toxins. Because... because you don't belong here."

"Neither do you Max" he said crossing his arms over her chest, giving her a 'matter of fact' look.

"What the hell...?" She was trying to hide the growing tone of anger in her voice.

"C'mon Max. You always said that you wanted to have a normal life. How can you have that here? Everyone here is Manticore through and through, they're killers, freaks, a danger to society. You cant trust them."

Her brows furrowed in barely controlled anger. She wanted to punch him out, virus or no virus. She clenched her fists by her side, had enough to draw blood, quickly snapping her back to reality. "How dare you!" She was close to shouting as she continued. "The fact that you talk about them like that... There transgenic Logan, so am i!". The hurt expression on her face and matter of fact tone to her voice, left Logan reeling slightly. She was on the verge of tears as she walked past him to the door.

He grabbed her arm to try to stop her. "Max..." he begun, but shut up and released just as quickly when he was met with a deadly glare. Luckily, he still hadn't removed his gloves.

Max yanked the door open and without turning said "It's for the best Logan" and with that she left, silently closing the door behind her.

Logan stood there in the room for a few moments with his eyes closed recounting Max's last words. She had broken up with him. He sighed loudly, walking out of the room, and out of TC, his exoskeleton whirring behind him. He wasn't giving her up that easily.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**CONTEMPLATION**

She didn't know what time it was, or how long she'd been there, but as Max sat on top of the abandoned office building, (the tallest in TC) she felt... relaxed. Yes she had guilt over the way things had gone with Logan earlier, she would always care for him, but somewhere along the line, she had stopped seeing him as the love of her life and seen him more as a good friend. The fact was, without Logan around, she felt relieved, happy even.

The sound of approaching footstep's finally broke Max out of her musings.

"How did you find me?" she asked quietly, knowing exactly who it was and not seeing the need to turn and greet him.

"I just looked for the tallest building" he said, slowly sitting down beside her. "Whats up Maxie?" he asked trying to provoke a response.

"I finished with Logan" she said bluntly.

Alec just looked at her shocked. She turned to him and let out a small laugh at his expression. He realised what she was laughing at and quickly engaged his soldier face, masking his emotions. She smiled at him then continued.

"Its OK. I mean as much as i care for Logan, this virus isn't going anywhere. Besides, i realised a few things earlier. Since i came back from Manticore, I've changed. I don't see Logan as the same person anymore. It just took me a while to realise it."

"What do you mean you've changed?" Alec asked. He already partly knew the answer. OC had told him how the old, fun loving Max used to be before she was re-captured. But he truly was interested in what she was about to say, so he listened carefully as he watched her trying to organise her thought.

Max paused gathering her thoughts so that she could explain herself properly in a way that she knew Alec would understand. .

"When i escaped, i tried so hard to fit in, to just be normal. For a while i had almost managed it, i had friends, a home, place to hang out where i was welcome and a decent job." She let out a quick laugh "well a job anyway. But there was always something missing. My family" She let out a sigh as memories of what had happened to her 'family' washed over her.

Alec could see the pained look on her. It hurt him to see her like that. He knew what had happened to most of her family, and he knew how much she missed them, how much she blamed herself. He reached out his hand and gave her shoulder a small squeeze showing his support, and that he was there if she needed him.

She felt reassured by Alec's gesture, and continued. "I had always tried to deny what i am, hide from it, keep people at a distance so that there was no chance of them finding out. If everyone thought i was normal, it made it easier for me to try and convince myself as well. Not anymore. I'm transgenic through and through, always will be. Its who i am. The good and the bad. Something that i can never escape, and for once i dont want to. And that is something Logan will never understand or accept". Max smiled as she realised something. "As weird as this sounds, for the first time in ages i feel... free".

Max's eyes were shining so bright with this last statement, that Alec was practically mesmerised. The only word to escape his mouth was "Wow!"

She laughed lightly as she stood, holding out her hand to help him up. "Yeah, yeah i know. C'mon lets go".

He grabbed her hand, missing the mischievous glint in her eye as she pulled him up with more force than was necessary, catching him unaware, causing him to stumble forward to regain his balance.

She flashed him a quick grin before skipping off through the door, shouting over her shoulder "You coming or what?"

Alec just smiled as he jogged after her. This was a whole other side to Max that he had never seen before. But he loved it, she was happy, and so much more fun.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has given me reviews, they have really helped.I dont know what i would've done without them.Please keep them coming

* * *

**AMUSEMENT**

Max was just entering HQ when Alec caught up to her.

"Took you long enough" she said trying to keep her face and voice serious, but her sparkling eyes giving the game away. He nudged her playfully as they headed towards Dix who was sitting in front of the few computers that they had rigged up, with Logan's help a few day's ago.

"Hey Dix, hows things?" Max said in a cheerful voice.

Dix turned in his chair so that he could see her, giving her a strange look as if she was an alien or something. "Uh..."

"What?" She asked, confused. Her smile faulting slightly.

"Nothing" Dix said quickly, "Just, your smiling. Never seen you... happy" he finished, hoping that he'd chosen the right wording so that she wouldn't be offended.

Alec doubled over laughing, clutching his stomach. He quickly found himself on the floor on his now painful arse, as Max abruptly swept his feet out from beneath him.

Now it was Max's turn to laugh.

Dix sat staring, dumbfounded. It was nice to see the two transgenics, his leaders, so carefree and playful.

Alec sat there completely bewildered for a moment at his unexpected change in position. As it quickly dawned on him what had happened, he looked at Max a spark in his eyes as he fixed her with a playfull scowl.

Max had managed to calm herself slightly at the sight on Alec's face. "Hey, you asked for it" she said in defence. Offering Alec her hand, and a smile.

He looked at the hand warily, he could see the mischievous glint in her eye again, knew what she was planning. He would have the last laugh this time. He reached for her hand, pretending to have accepted it, but instead jerked her down. They were both tumbling around trying to pin the other, when an unwelcome voice interrupted them.

"Don't mind me!" The voice was a mixture of bitterness, anger and sarcasm.

Max looked up from her position on top of Alec. She had just flipped him off, of her, and pinned him when they were interrupted.

"Logan" She said bluntly. All traces of her happier mood now gone. "What are you doing here?" She asked, making no attempt to move. Alec just lay there, pinned beneath Max, cranking his neck, shifting his gaze between Max and Logan, before looking to Dix for help.

Dix caught Alec's plea, and simply shrugged his shoulders. This was not something that he wanted to get involved in.

"Can we talk?" Logan asked. Quickly glancing down at Alec, he added "In private".

"Logan... there's nothing more to say". Max really didn't want to have this conversation again.

"Please?"

Max stood slowly, so as not to hurt Alec. She caught his eyes, and sent him an apologetic look. She started heading towards her office, pausing just in front of Logan. "You've got 5 minutes Logan, that's it" she said before continuing towards her office.

A look of disappointment flitted across his face, but he nodded, and putting on a small false smile walked behind her.

She was pretty pissed at him, not only because he had come back after she had told him to leave, but also because he had ruined her good mood. As she walked over to her desk, she heard the door close. She sat on the edge of her desk, and simply glared at him, waiting for him to say something.

Logan stood there. Before he came over, he had planned in his head what to say, what was going to happen. 'He would apologise for insulting her family, she would apologise for telling him to leave, they would forgive each other, and promise to fight the virus together no matter what. Now though, he wasn't so sure'. He scratched his head, trying to find the words, but came up blank. He didn't know what to say.

After a few awkward, silent moments passed, Max decided to speak up. "What do you want Logan?" Not that she really had much interest in his answer, she didn't want to be here.

He looked at her thoughtfully, "I want us Max, I want..."

"No Logan, you don't..." she cut the rest of his speech off. "You want what we used to be. I thought I did too, but I don't Logan, I'm sorry".

"What do you mean?"

Max took a deep breath, she really didn't know how she was going to explain this. "I mean I don't want 'us' anymore Logan, I'm sorry but it's true"

"Max, how can you say that? After everything we've been through" He was hurting

"Everything's changed Logan, I've changed. I have responsibilities now. You have your Eyes Only, and that's your life. I have this" Gesturing around her "This is my life".

"This isn't your life Max, it's not your responsibility. You never wanted this. You want a normal life, somewhere outside of TC, where you can be happy, where we can be happy. Where we can have a family". He said, confidence dripping in his voice. "Your better than this.".

Max gave him a sharp look. He was crossing the line, and she was getting seriously pissed. "I'm better than this! What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

He opened his mouth to talk, but she silenced him "Never mind!" She couldn't be bothered with his excuses. "In some way's Logan, your right.

A small smirk appeared on his face. 'Ha' he thought, she does still want to be with me.

"I may have wanted a normal life at one point Logan, but that will never happen, because whether you like it or not, I'm not normal. And believe it or not I'm fine with that, in fact I'd go so far as to say I'm happy about it". She smiled to herself. She never realised how free she would by feel actually admitting it to herself. "And your right, I do want children someday, but not now, not while I'm being hunted by White, and not with you".

Logan felt as though he'd just been punched in the gut. That really hurt, he'd often dreamt of a family with Max.

Max could see the pain on his face, but still she continued. He needed to hear this. "As for never wanting this..." again, she gestured around with her arms "Your wrong. I'm happy here Logan, and I will always feel responsible for them".

"Why because you 'set them free'!" He stated bitterly, more than asked.

"No!" Her voice was low and confident "Because they're family".

"Wake up Max!. They don't care about you!" Logan was sounding bitter and angry, waving his arms around like a lunatic.

"That's where your wrong" A new voice spoke up. Both turned to face the door, as Alec slowly walked in, his green eyes glinting slightly. Soldier mask firmly in place

"Alec go away. We don't need you here" Logan said, angry yet wary at being in the room with two pissed transgenics.

"No" Alec said bluntly. He took a step forward, and Logan stepped back. He smirked slightly at Logan's fear. He had something to say, and was going to say it. He glanced at Max, his green and gold eyes asking her a question.

Max caught his eyes, saw his question. He wanted to make a few things clear to Logan, wanted her permission. She nodded her head slightly 'be my guest' her eyes conveyed, 'just... don't hurt him'. Something she saw in his eyes made her body tingle, she curved he lips slightly in an almost predatory smile.

Alec felt his blood run cold at Max's smile, his eyes sparked a little more.

Logan watched the two just staring at each other, as if they were completely alone in the room. Watched the slight change in stance in the both of them, Max's smile like they had shared somedirty joke. 'Enough of this he thought'. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

Alec spun to face Logan realising he had been miles away, gathered his thoughts and spoke to him. He kept his voice low but deadly. "First let's get a few thing's clear, you do never talk to Max like that, and second, you don't ever talk about our family like that. There isn't a single transgenic, transhuman or nomalie in the whole of TC that wouldn't lay down their life for Max without so much as a second thought. If I ever hear you talk about them like that there will be serious consequences. Do you understand?

Logan looked liked he was about to shit himself, but simply gave Alec a shrug and said "Whatever Alec. Now if you don't mind, me and Max were talking".

Max stepped forward quickly "No Logan, were done".

Logan looked from Max to Alec, who was simply standing there not saying a word, face masked, then back again. "But max...?" He questioned.

"Your 5 minutes are way up. Goodbye Logan" she merely stared at him, waiting for him to go.

He took a long look at Max and realised they were over, but he didn't want her out of his life. Where would he go from here? He sighed loudly, and walked out of the door, defeated.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**UNKNOWN**

Max was sitting on the on the rather tatty couch in her office. Logan had left a few moments ago, thanks to Alec, who was now perched on her desk. They'd sat in silence for a couple more minutes when Alec spoke.

"Max, I know you probably want to kick my arse for listening in on your conversation an all, but I was just trying to help. I'm sorry" He said, immediately taking the defensive.

Max looked at him. She could tell that he really was sorry for butting in, but he had meant everything he said.

"Max?" He asked carefully, after getting no response.

"Thank you" She said, in a sincere voice.

He looked puzzled "Thank you?"

"Yes. Thank you" she said with a smile "If Logan had gone on like that for much longer,I would've punched him, virus or no virus. You saved me from potentially killing the guy" a smile dancing in her eyes.

"Damn, if I'd have known that, I would've stayed out of it" He said with his trademark grin.

Max simply laughed. She glanced quickly at her clock on the wall. "My god, is that the time? Shit..." It wasn't late, almost midnight, but today has gone so quickly. She sounded surprised. She stood from the couch and walked towards the door, grabbing Alec's hand instinctivly, "C'mon, I think we deserve some drinks" She said with a smile and dragged him out of the door.

To say Alec was surprised when Max grabbed his hand was an understatement. Yet he obliged, and followed her lead. "So where we going?" He asked, getting a few odd looks at his fellow transgenics at the fact that Max was still holding his hand. He simply brushed them off.

"Crash?"

"By the time we get there it will be closed" He stated

"Good point" Max paused and thought for a moment. "Yours" She said bluntly, before changing her direction to walk towards Alec apartment.

"Mine?" He questioned, a little wary

"Yep. I have no doubt that you have a pretty good supply of alcohol".

Alec gave her a slightly pained expression, and opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off.

"And before you start moaning, don't worry I'll replace it". She smiled at him as they reached his apartment, and waited for him to unlock the door.

Alec pushed the door open, gesturing 'ladies first', with a mock bow. As she walked into the room, he noticed a gleam in her eye, and the corner of her mouth turned up a little. 'She has to be planning something', he thought.

Max was surprised at how well she had been getting on with Alec. She was having fun, an just didn't want the night to end. She has been thinking of ways to make this drink a little more exciting. A drinking game, competition maybe, dare?. Oh yes, this would be fun.

"So... "Max said, taking a seat on the couch "What you got?

He walked over to the kitchen, and bent down to view the contents of his bottom cupboard. "I have Scotch, scotch, whisky and... tequila? What's that doing there? Humph" He shrugged, then stood turning to face her. "So what's your poison Maxie"

She rose from the couch "Tequila" she said with with a grin to rival Alec's. "What's say we make this a little more interesting?". She removed two glasses from the top cupboard as she waited for him to get the drinks.

"How so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He retrieved two bottles from the cupboard, tequila for Max, and scotch for him, and set them down on the unit.

.Max thought for a moment, she had an idea. She remembered playing this really old game one time with her friends, now what was it called... "Twister" she simply said, remembering that OC had packed it in a box of her's when she had moved most of her stuff to TC.

Alec looked at her, slightly confused, 'what the hell is twister' he thought.

"Alec, you find some more drink, I'll go get it" She smiled fully, and almost blurred out of the apartment in her excitement.

He didn't know what she was on about, but there was only one place he was gonna get more booze without going out of TC. He walked out his apartment closing thedoor behind him, and headed for Mole. It didn't take him long to find the lizard man, all he had to do was follow the stench of cigars.

"Hey Mole" Alec called out, as he approached the armoury, where Mole was cleaning his shotgun. No one in TC really had sleeping patterns, which in a way was a good thing.

"Hey yourself Alec. What can I do for you?"

Alec was slightly taken back by Moles extreamly good mood. "Uhh... wondered if you got any of your special brew lying around?" He asked.

"Sure thing. How much you want?

"A couple of bottles" then he thought for a moment, slightly scared at what Max had planned "Actually, make that three" He said with a small laugh.

"Wait here, i'll go get them" Moles said carefully setting down his gun, and heading towards his apartment.

"What, you don't trust me to tag along?" Alec asked with laughter in his voice.

"In a word 'No'."

Max was searching through a box she had stuffed in her closet in her apartment, one of three to be exact. She knew it was here somewhere. Giving up on the first box, she pulled the next one off, of the shelf, and started searching that. "Found it" she said aloud, to herself after a few moments. Max picked up the box and decided to head back to Alec's. She was barely out of the door, when she practically walked straight into Joshua.

"Sorry Josh, you ok?

"Joshua fine. Came to see what little fella was up to".

"What's up big fella?" Max asked. Joshua was more quiet than usual.

"Bored" He said flatly. "Can't sleep. Bad dreams again" He sounded a little scared, fed up.

Max hated seeing him like this. She thought about where she was heading. 'Who better to spend the evening with than my two favourite guys' she thought. 'wait a minute, did I just say Alec was one of my favourite guys?'. She smiled slightly, and looked up her her friend who was looking at her with interest.

"Do you wanna come join me and Alec big fella? Were gonna have some drinks and play a game" She said enthusiastically, holding the box up to Josh.

Joshuas eyes lit up. He loved spending time with Alec and Max, they were his two favourite people in the whole world.

Max smiled at the sparkle in Joshuas eyes. "Can I take that as a yes?" She asked teasingly

He nodded vigourously. "Let's blaze" he said happily, copying a phrase he had heard Max use often.

They walked together towards Alecs apartment. When they got there, Alec still wasn't back, so Max let herself and Josh in and waited patiently for him on the couch.

Mole returned with three bottles for Alec. "Be careful with this stuff, it's pretty lethal, even for an X5" He said, handing the bottles over.

"Cheers Mole, I appriciate it. Is it ok if I pay you tomorrow?

"Yeah. It's not as if i don't know where you live" He huffed, lighting another cigar. Going back to finish cleaning his gun.

"Yeah, there's that" he said quietly with a small laugh. He walked off towards his apartment, shouting over his shoulder "Later Mole".

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**EXCITEMENT**

****

It didn't take long for Alec to reach his apartment. he knew Max was back already, by the fact that the door was open slightly. As he approached, he heard Max, and someone else talking, it only took a moment for him to figure out who else was there, he would recognise that voice anywhere. He felt a slight wave of disappointment wash over him, that it was no longer just him and Max, but he didn't mind really.

"Hey guys, look what I got" He said holding up the bottles as he walked into his apartment.

"You didn't?" Max screeched happily as she came running over to take one of the bottles from Alec. "You did" She said, almost proud. Max set it down on the unit with the bottles from earlier, moving aside so that Alec could do the same.

"Moles brew?" Joshua asked, from his position on the couch.

"Yep" Alec replied smugly. "Moles special brew" He took the lid off a bottle and took a sip, his eyes watering. "Ahh, that's the stuff"

"Hey, save the good stuff till last" Max said partly scolding him, partly playing.

"Ok. So what's this twister?" Alec asked, changing the subject.

Max ran over to the table and picked up the box, handing it to Alec with a playful grin on her face.

Alec studied the box for a moment, a slight sparkle in his eyes, as he just imagined the positions they could get into. "Could be fun" He said with a quick wink at Max

"Could be indeed" She replied seductively. She loved the flirty banter between her and Alec.

"Drink" Joshua said simply.

Alec just laughed. "Sure big fella, what do you want?

"Whisky" He said, knowing full well that Alec had some, because he had given it to him.

"Sure thing buddy" Alec got the bottle, grabbed a third glass set it down and poured Josh a generous helping. Unlike him and Max, Joshua actually got drunk alot easier. "Here" he said, handing the glass over.

Max had cleared a space in the living area, pushing the tattered couch back, and putting the table in the corner. She was setting out the game sheet on the floor, when Alec walked up and handed her a glass.

"Thanks" She said, standing up to take it. "Well...? Let's get this night started" She clinked her glass with Alec's and downed the liquid in one. Not able to keep the smile off her face at the shocked look she got from Alec, she couldn't help but say something "What's up pretty boy? Afraid you wont be able to keep up?"

Alec recognised the tone in her voice. She was challenging him. He smiled, taking her glass from her, he walked back over to the unit, putting the glasses down. He pick up the two bottles and handed her the tequila. "I think this would be easier, don't you?" He said with his usual grin

Max took the bottle, taking a quick swig, she bent down to pick up the rest of the box's contents, and handed them to Joshua.

Alec couldn't help but take a glance at Max's arse as she bent over. '_Nice'._ He was sure she was doing it deliberately. He smiled to himself at that thought, and watched Max hand Joshua the contents of the box.

Max turned to Alec quickly, and noticed where he was staring. She watched as he realised he had been caught, and saw the small blush creep over him. She simply gave him a playfully seductive smile, before turning her focus back to Josh.

Joshua stared at the piece of card in his hand with the spinning arrow attached in the middle. "This part of game?" He asked.

"Yep. You see big fella what you have to do is spin arrowthe and do what it lands on, without falling over. You ready?" Max had directed the question at both of them, but only Joshua had responded with small nod of his head, still not fully understanding, but he would soon enough. "Alec?" She turned to look at him.

"Err...Max are you sure?. I mean it sounds childish" He said skeptically.

Max grinned. "That's where the alcohol comes in" She said, taking a couple of mouthfuls of her drink, and pulling a nasty face as the liquid slid down her throat. "Hey Alec... do you have any decent music?"

"Yes I have decent music, i'm just not sure it's too your taste" He said with a laugh, then pointed towards his bedroom, "Behind the door"

He took a seat on the couch with Josh, who he noticed was almost finished with his drink. "Help yourself big guy"

Max walked into Alec's room, and pushed the door to slightly, so that she could see all the titles. She glanced around quickly, she felt strange being in his room, but at the same time, it seemed completely normal.

"Hurry up already" Alecs voice rang out.

"Alright" Max found a group that she knew quite well, swiped it from the stand, and walked into the other room with it, taking another mouthful as she went. "Cd player?"

"Kitchen" He watched as Max placed the cd in and hit play. As soon as the music started up he relaxed.

Max took another drink, glancing at Alecs bottle. "Looks like your slacking already" She said holding up her bottle. Alec just smiled happily. "Want another drink Josh?"

"Please little fella" He said, getting up to give her his glass. Instead Max just walked over and handed him the bottle. Joshuas face lit up.

"Ok" Max said. Alec looked like he was miles away, and Josh was just sat there. "Alec, you with me?"

Alec hadn't really heard Max, he was in his own world.

"Alec!" Max said it a little louder, a slight trace of annoyance in her voice

"Huh? What?" Alec managed to say, snapping out of it.

"What do you say, we down these" Max said, gesturing to their bottles "Start on the good stuff, and get playing?"

Alec noticed the mischievous sparkle in her eye and couldn't resist. "I say your on. On three?"

"Wait" Max said, an evil grin lighting her face. "What's in it for the winner?"

Alec thought for a moment "Loser is the winners slave for a whole week" His smile as evil as Max's.

Max thought about this. Did she really wan't to go there? Yes, she did. "Deal. Your witness to this, ok big fella?

"Loser slave for a week" Josh said grinning

"Ok then". She said. "Josh. Do the countdown?"

Joshua nodded, eyeing his friends carefully, this would be interesting. "One"

Both lifted the bottle closer to their mouths.

"Two"

Alec and Max made eye contact, trying to read each other, as they waited for the magic word.

"Three" Josh said loudly, grinning, looking backwards and forwards between Max and Alec to see who would win.

Alec was drinking as quick as he could, trying to keep eye contact. 'Shit, this is burning my throat'.

Max was almost finished, she held Alec's eye so that she didn't concentrate too much on the fact that in large amount's, tequila was disgusting.

Max gasped as she finished the bottle, holding it up so that they could see. Moments later, she saw and heard Alec do the same.

"Shit" He said raspily.

"Looks like your mine pretty boy" Max said, her eyes laughing

A slight look of fear and excitement passed over his face, as Alec wondered what he had got himself into.


	6. Author's Note

**HEY GUYS. I HAVENT GOT ALOT OF FEEDBACK SO FAR. WANTED TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THOUGHT OF IT. IF ANY OF YOU ARE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY, LET ME KNOW AN I'LL CONTINUE. I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER READY AND WAITING.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:I'm so glad i got some reviews please keep them up, i'd be lost without you all.I just want to say a big thank you to**:

Ansleyrocks: I'm glad you like the new Max, there's still more of her to come.

THEHUNTRESS06 : I hope that you feel better soon, until then here's a little more for you.

ChaiGrl: Glad your enjoying it, i'll keep it up.

**And the story continues...**

**PLAYTIME**

Max got to her feet, a little unsteady for a second. She wasn't anywhere near drunk, but she knew that downing that bottle had made her feel a little tipsy, and a little sick.

"You ok there Maxie? Not gonna throw up on us are you?" Alec asked with a laugh. He didn't dare get up for a moment, because he knew that the second he stood, the alcohol would hit him. Not badly, just in the same way it had Max.

"I'm fine, and no I'm not going to be sick, just stood up too fast is all"

"Uh huh"

Max walked over to the counter and picked up a bottle of 'special brew' "So you ready to play or what?" She asked, eyeing Alec.

"Now?" He asked

"Now!. Of course i could always just make you play, part of our slave bargain, but I'd really just rather start that tomorrow, you know, get in a full day an all" She said raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Ok Maxie, you win". Alec said, getting up. "What do we do?"

"Josh do you wanna join in, or do you wanna spin for us?"

"Joshua will spin, watch Max and Alec be idiots" He said with his huge doggy dog grin.

"Thanks buddy" Alec said.

"Ok, I'll go first" She said, taking a swig of the special brew, then passing it to Alec "Ok big guy, spin the arrow and tell me what to do, then do the same for Alec, and so on."

Josh was happy to oblige ""Left hand green" he said happily, spinning it again for Alec.

Max simply bent over and placed her left hand on green, and held out her other for the bottle.

"That's it?" Alec asked, passing her the bottle automatically after taking some himself.

"Yes but it gets better Alec just be patient and drink up. It'll be fun" She took some of the drink

"Left foot yellow" Joshua spoke up. Easy enough Alec thought, taking the bottle from Max.

"Left foot blue little fella" Max moved and reached out for the bottle again, downing a couple of mouthfuls, and almost choking on them.

Alec laughed as Max nearly choked.

"Left hand blue" Alec bent over, taking the nearest blue circle, which was next to Max's, grabbing the bottle again.

"Right foot red" Max moved her right foot beneath her left leg, so that she could reach the red circle to her left.

Max reached out for the bottle, almost losing her balance, but quickly recovered. Alec had been drinking it aswell, and it was already three quarters empty. She took a few more mouthfuls as Alec took his turn.

"Right hand yellow" This was starting to get interesting. He could feel the effects of Moles special brew, he felt tipsy. Alec moved his hand, so that it was on the circle next to his foot.

"Oh one rule about this game, actually two" Max piped up. "One, if you take any body part off the circle without being told, you loose. Two, if you collapse you loose" Max grinned suddenly as she had a thought. " Hey Alec, you want a drink?" She laughed, really laughed.

"Hand it over" He said, not moving. He wondered what Max was laughing at, then the rules echoed in his head. He looked at his hands. One firmly planted on blue, the other on yellow. "Shit! That's no fair. C'mon Maxie, just let me move one hand?"

"Nope" She said smugly, taking another mouthful just to wind him up.

"Ahh, don't be a bitch" He moaned.

Max still had the bottle in her free hand, and reached as best she could over to Alec with it, intending to pour it down his throat. "Open wide"

Alec gave her a scowl, but moved his head towards her so he could have a drink. He felt the liquid pour down his throat, a little bit spilling down his chin.

"Hey Josh, can you grab me another bottle please?" She was feeling tipsy. It was taking some concentration, to stay balanced, and see to Alec.

Joshua set the game board down, and undone another bottle passing it to Max and setting the empty one aside.

Max let Alec have some more, she could see it was starting to affect him. She took a few mouthfuls herself, and set the bottle down to the side.

"Max ready now?" Joshua asked

"Yeah, sorry Josh. Go ahead". Max replied

Joshua spun the wheel. "Right hand blue"

"Oh shit. Josh, you do realise, that your gonna have to help me and Alec drink" Max moved around a little, this was starting to get awkward.

Joshua laughed, and reached for the bottle, he helped Max take a drink, then walked round to Alec and done the same. Going back to his board, he spun again for Alec.

Max was stretched out on her back so to speak. She had one body part everywhere so that she was almost in a square. While Alec had one leg free which was up in the air, his head was resting just below her stomach, with one hand on the circle under her arse, while the other was snaked under her leg, to the circle which was in between her legs.

Alec was trying to keep his cool, being this close to Max, was really nice. She was humming to a song that was playing, a little out of tune, but not too bad, he thought.

"Right foot blue" Joshua announced to Alec.

"Oh, what! That's impossible. Damn" He looked at his possible options. It was either bring his leg underneath him, or do the splits. "Josh, can i have another drink first, please?" Alec pleaded.

Joshua brought the drink over, and Alec downed as much as he could, which as he was soon to find out, would be a big mistake.

"Me too Josh" Max said. Taking the lead from Alec, and downing as much as she could.

Alec moved, deciding that he'd rather do the splits, than make his position even harder than need be. Moving his body slightly, so that he could position his leg, he found himself almost face to face with Max. "Hey Maxie, how's it going?" He laughed.

Max started giggling trying to hold her composure at Alec's childish look.

This only made Alec laugh aswell. Both of them now giggling away, their concentration failing slightly, as they started to wobble.

Joshua was looking at his friends with renewed interest, he had never seen them this happy in each others company before.

"Josh hurry up" Max managed to get out, through the hiccups that had now started.

He broke out of his thoughts and spun the wheel. "Right foot yellow Max"

"Crap" She was now, practically right underneath Alec, with his hands in some inconvenient places. "If you collapse pretty boy, I'm going to kick your arse". Max said with a giggle.

Alec was getting drunk, he could tell. This whole game was taking way too much concentration."I think someone has a slight fascination with my arse, don't you?" He said with his trademark smirk.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 7

I really appreciate everyone comment's on this. I'm having a slight case of writers block at the moment, so your input is very much welcomed. Thanks.

**BANTER**

"I do not have a fascination with your arse. Of course I could always kick you somewhere else if need be" Max replied, eye's gleaming with excitement. She knew she couldn't. She had to admit though, he did have a pretty fine arse.

Alec looked at her shocked. "No thank you! My manhood has already suffered enough" He said, shruddering slightly. "I can quite vividly remember the last time that happened. Not something I ever want to re-live"

Max looked at him, "Ahh poor baby, i'm sorry. I promise to never do it again. Forgive me?" She asked with a pout, and a playful look in her eyes.

She wanted playfull, he'd give her playfull. "Of course" Leaning closer he practically purred "If i can have a kiss" He pushed himself back, so that he could see her reaction.

Max gave him a mock scowl, even as the corners of her lip's curved up. "Fine"

"Fine?" He definately hadn't expected this reaction. "Go ahead" He waited for her to move, but she made no effort to. "Well?"

"I said i'd give you a kiss" She replied, and with a slight drawl, she added. "I just didn't say when"

"Tease"

Joshua just laughed tiredly at his friend's display. He was so glad they were getting on with each other. He spun the arrow for Alec "Left hand green medium fella" He said, stifling a yawn,

Damn, Alec thought, the only green he could get to was right by Max's head. _Oh well, she wanted to play this game_, he told himself, while he struggled to move. They're faces were so close, that Alec could feel Max's breath on his neck, and it was playing havoc with him. His arms were shaking beneath him, as he tried unsuccessfully to gain control.

Max noticed Alec's arms shake. _Shit_ she thought. "Alec don't you dare. If you do I'm gonna..." She was cut off as Alec collapsed and landed on top of her. "Opmf" She let out as she hit the ground.

"Ahh, thanks for breaking my fall" He said amused and slightly apologetic.

Max just burst out with laughter "Your gonna pay for that. But first, seeing as I still can't move, can you get me a drink"

Alec reached for the bottle, and passed it to Max, as she pulled an arm free, from beneath him.

"Thanks" Max took the bottle, downing the rest of the contents. "Uh you might wanna get the other bottle" she said with an impish grin.

Alec pushed himself up off Max, offering out his hand to help her up.

Max looked at his hand skeptically, but when she saw no trace of mischief in his eyes, took the hand greatfully. She looked over to Joshua who was struggling to keep his eyes open, then her gaze shifted to the nearly empty bottle of whisky he was clutching. "Looks like big fella had a little too much to drink" She said with a small laugh.

"Bloody hell. I hardly even noticed him drinking it. Good job he didn't have any of this" Alec said, holding up the empty bottle of drink.

Max stifled a giggle. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, and laid it over him. Turning around, she pushed Alec towards the kitchen area, stumbling as they went.

Max hopped up onto the unit as Alec undone the bottle taking a couple of swigs before passing it to Max. "You know Maxie" He said, slurring slightly "This has actually been fun"

"I know. And you doubted me" She said, somewhere between mock hurt and laughter.

"Ahh, poor Maxie. I'm sorry, i will never doubt you again" He replied teasingly.

She gave him a small scowl as she passed the bottle back to him and hopped off the unit, loosing her balance a little and stumbling into Alec, sending them both crashing to the floor, spilling some of the drink on the way. This time, with Max on top of Alec.

They both laughed, as Max rested her head on Alec's shoulder. Comfortable in their position, and a little too drunk to move. Max lifted her head, to grab the bottle once more, taking a drink. Alec watched her do so with interest. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Max, do you hate me?"

She whipped her eyes to his so quickly she almost choked, a look of pure shock on her face. "What?"

He struggled to sit up, and looked at her. "Do you hate me?"

She sat up with him, once again meeting his eyes. "No, of course not. Alec I know I can be a bitch" She said ducking her gaze "But I don't hate you. I'm sorry for the way I treat you, it's how i've always been". She pulled her legs up to her chest "I've always kept everyone at a distance. But, I know I treat you like shit, and I really am sorry". The alcohol was really taking affect on her. She felt like crying.

Alec lifted her chin with his fingers, so that she was once again looking at him, the guilt plainly showing on her face. "Max, it's ok. I'm sorry too. I haven't exactly made things easy for you" He said with a cheeky grin.

Max smiled at him, as he enveloped her in a small hug. Max quickly pulled back with a questioning look on her face, she put a hand to Alec's chest. "What the hell did you do to you shirt, it's soaked?"

Alec looked from Max to where her hand lay, before it dawned on him. He let out a small chuckle."I do believe that's tequila, from where you 'tackled' me to the floor" He replied almost suggestively, lifting his eyebrows.

"I did not tackle you" She said standing unsteadily. "You simply have no grace" She threw back.

"Yeah yeah, sure" He replied "Just coz your drunk"

"I'm not drunk" Max replied defensively "And even if i was, i'd still have more grace than you" She offered him a smirk, as she placed one hand on her hip.

Alec smiled inwardly as he stood slowly, trying to hide just how much the drink had affected him. "Care to bet on that Maxie?" He drawled in her ear.

Max involuntarily shivered, she could feel Alec's breath on her skin. It sent all kind's of images of the two of them through her mind, which she just had to smile at. Quickly, she shook the thoughts off, and lent back slightly so that she could catch his eyes. "What did you have in mind? I mean, i already own your arse for a week" She said smugly, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Don't remind me" He replied with a small laugh, and a twinkle in his eye. He had felt Max shiver, a reaction that he had caused. He wanted her so badly. But the still sober part of him warned against trying anything. "Ok, so maybe no more bets" He laughed slightly, then yawned.

"Looks like someones ready for bed" Max joked. "Want me to tuck you in?"

Alec looked at her startled. Had she really just said that? "Now there's an offer that I can't refuse" He said winking at Max, as all kinds of images flashed through his mind, heat starting to coarse through his body."Just give me a minute, then i'm all yours". He walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He wouldn't be able to endure much more of Max's torture. She had no idea what she done to him. He took a few deep calming breaths, trying to subdue the images. He entered his joining bathroom turning on the cold tap, he cupped his hands and splashed water over his face. He sighed, looking in the mirror.

"You have no idea what you do to me Maxie" He said to aloud to himself.

"Care to explain?" Max replied


	9. Chapter 8

**Reviews, Reviews Reviews. Please people keep reviewing, it's what keeps me going**.

**

* * *

**

**CONFLICTING EMOTIONS**

He whirled round quickly, startled. _Shit._ He had been so deep in thought, he hadn't heard her come in. Hadn't even seen her figure in the mirror. He swallowed hard. "Max? What are you doing here?"

Max smiled. He looked like a deer caught between the headlights. "Minutes up" She said simply. "So..." She slowly stalked towards him, swaying her hips. _'What am I doing _she thought'The alcohol had completely taken over. She just couldn't stop herself. Max leaned into Alec's ear, and purred "What exactly do I do to you Alec?". She drew back slightly, so that their faces were mere centimeters apart. She felt his breathing hitch and she could see his eyes darken.

"Max" He began. He didn't know what to say. Every inch of his being wanted her, needed her. He didn't want to ruin the slight friendship they had, But his insticnct took over. Being so close to her was more than he could handle. A small voice in the back of his mind screamed at him to stop, but the alcohol had control. Concequences be damned. He closed the gap between them, tentativally, fearful.

She could feel his lips graze hers. "Alec?" Her voice was questioning, unsure. She was powerless to resist, her eyes closed as she brought her lips up to his. It felt like an electric charge coarsing through her body.

Alec was stunned. He'd thought that she would've pulled back repulsed. Instead she'd touched her lips to his and now it felt as though nothing else in the world mattered. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist drawing her near, as she brought her hands up to his neck.

She lightly caressed the barcode on his neck. She'd felt his reaction to the touch flush against her body, heard his strained groan into her mouth.

Max's touch was enough to send him overboard. He backed her against the wall. Slowly he bagan trailing small kisses along her jaw and down her neck, reveling her the feel of her skin under his lips.

She was enjoying this, more than she should. She was so sure that at this moment, its what she wanted. But did she really feel that this way about Alec? She couldn't even think straight. As she felt Alecs lips trail down her neck, she let out a small moan. Alec was invading her senses, she could smell his arousal, feel him pressed up against her. It was enough to bring her back to reality. She wanted Alec, but not like this, not while they were drunk. She brought her hands up to his chest, and using all of her will power, she pushed him off of her.

He had felt her hands on his chest, it fueled him on. Suddenly the pressure increased and he stumbled back slightly, suprised by the movement. He locked his dark eyes with Max's. He noticed that they were clouded with confusion. _Shit, she's regretting it _he thought sadly.

Max could see the confusion and disappiontment and a shadow of hurt written in his eyes. She loved the way that Alec let her in, let her see the real him. She felt like a bitch, she was in two minds about everything. She felt tears behind her eyes as she

opened her mouth to speak. No sound came out. Instead she done what she always done in hard situations. She ran. Or more appropriately, she blurred out of the doorway and out of his apartment.

Alec didnt even have chance to realise what happen until he heard the front door slam open. He quickly ran to the door, looking around for her. She was already gone. He sighed loudly. walking back into his apartment his gently closed the door behind him and glanced over at Joshua, amazed to see that he was still sleeping. He stubled into his bedroom and floped very ungracefully down onto the bed, not even bothering to get undressed. _How could I have been so stupid! She was right I am a screw up. She's never gonna forgive me for this. Shit! _He pounded the pillow a few times, before flinging it across the room, where it hit the wall with a loud thud and fell to the floor. He tried to relax on his bed blocking out the flow of thoughts, until he felt himself relax slightly.

Max had ran straight out of his building, and straight up the stairs to her new high place. _What have I done? Why did I just run out like that? It was just the alcohol wasn't it? Oh crap. _Max didn't know what to think or what to do. She was pacing the roof trying to organise her thoughts. _I'll go for a ride, that always helps. _She walked carefully down the steps, stopping at the bottom to make sure that no one was around, and proceeded to the garage.

She opened the door to see her baby exactly where she had left it. She ran a smooth hand over the body and unsteadily climbed on. She put on the helmet that Alec had brought her as a gift , knowing how much she loved to ride her baby also knowing that she had to be extra careful now that she was all over the news. Turning the key, she revved the engine a couple of times and drove to a side entrance they had carefully set up for them to get in and out. She couldn't believe how stupid people were sometimes. As she approached the entrance, she signalled to Rick an X-5 on guard to let her pass. He lifted the fence allowing her to drive through.

"Thanks Rick. Catch you later" She said as she passed

"Sure thing Max. Hey, when do I get to ride your baby?" He asked teasingly. Knowing full well that she would never let him near it. Hell she never let anyone near it.

"When hell freezes over hun. When it freezes over". Max replied suductively, before popping a wheelie and speeding off into the night.

As Max cruised the now empty streets of Seattle, her thoughts once again drifted back to Alec. She knew that she felt something for Alec, but what did she feel?_ Was it lust? Was it just the alcohol. Was it my more primitive side reacting to him? Despite everything I say to him, I do like him. _A small smile graced her lip's as this thought entered her mind, but had she already screwed things up?She had been so deep in thought, that she almost didn't notice that she had automatically driven to Foggle Towers. She braked hard, loosing her balance slightly, she could still feel the effects of the alcohol. _Shit! _She cursed herself mentally, this is the last place that she wanted to be. Without a second thought, she spun her bike around awkwardly and headed back towards TC.

When she arrived, Rick was just changing guard with a small X6 she recognised as Dolton. She slowed down as she drove through. "Hey Dolton, hows things?"

"Good, you know, all things considered"

"Yeah I know" She smiled at Dolton, giving him a wink, as she turned her attention to Rick. "Hey Rick, fancy doing me a favour?" She asked as she cut the engine to her bike and climbed off.

"Depends what you had in mind, Max" He practically drawled her name, trying to get a rise out of her.

_He's been hanging around Alec way too much _She thought to herself. "Park my baby for me" She replied chucking him the keys, and walking off. "One scratch and you will regret it!" She shouted, throwing a killer smile at him over shoulder.

Rick just stood there for a moment in shock of what just happened. "Oh right" He shouted as he ran for the bike. He turned to Dolton, "Hell mustv'e frozen over"

Dolton didn't even register what Rick had said. _Max actually let someone drive her bike? Bloody hell. _He allowed himself a small smile, but guickly snapped back when he heard the bike skid off.

Max headed straight for Alec's apartment and didn't even think twice before walking straight in. She smiled as she noticed that Joshua was still on the couch where she had left him, the blanket wrapped around his legs. She headed straight for Alecs room, and noticed him sprawled out on the bed still fully clothed. She took her shoes of in the doorway, and quietly crept towards the bed being extra careful not to disturb him. _The alcohol must've really affected him, he hasn't even sensed my presence. Or maybe he just doesn't see me as a threat._ She gently lay down on the small space next to him. Studying his face for a moment she realised just how gorgeous he really was. He looked so peacefull when he slept and right now she wanted nothing more than to simply curl up next to him. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Alec" She wispered. In a manner of minutes she was asleep.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 9

**After Effects**

Joshua was the first awake that morning. He carefully stumbled towards Alec's bedroom, only to see that him and Max were fully clothed in an entanglement of limbs. He made his way towards the kitchen to prepare himself something to eat. Stopping momentarily when he thought was going to barf. Deciding to forgo breakfast, he would instead just cook for Max and Alec.

Max and Alec both shot awake at the same time, having heard a loud bang coming from the other room.

"OW! Ow ow ow!" Moaned Max as she lowered herself down onto the bed again, pushing her face into the pillow.

"Maxie, Shut up" Was the muffled response from Alec.

Again both shot up quicker then humanly possible, which due to their entangled limbs, resulted in both of them falling unceremoniously onto the floor. After a moment, they picked themselves up. Each standing on the other side of the bed.

"What the hell "

"What the hell "

They both started to talk at once. They looked each other up and down, then quickly checked themselves. Realising that they were both fully clothed, Max let out a breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding.

"How much did we drink last night" Max groaned. It was a statement more than a question, but Alec being Alec replied non the less.

"Too much I'd say" Then lasts nights activities started rushing back to him. The competition, the game, Josh asleep on the sofa, the kiss, her running, going to bed alone. _Wait a minute, if i went to bed alone, then why did I wake up next to Max?_ _Oh shit, I've really ruined things. The competition, oh god I made a bet with Max and lost._

Max was trying to organise her thoughts as they all came rushing back to her in a jumble of images. Her eyes suddenly widened. _I kissed Alec. Mmmmm that was nice. No no bad brain, oh crap! I kissed Alec. Please, please please don't let him remember._

Her eyes met Alec's briefly. Seeing all of her emotion's reflected in his eye's, she struggled for something to say. "Erm... I'm gonna... go use the bathroom" She said almost nervously, pointing to the door, before breaking eye contact and walking off. The door closed behind her, and she lent against it for support.

He knew when her eye's widened that she had remembered details of last night. He just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. When she made eye contact he saw all of the emotions that his own eye's were showing. Fear, confusion, doubt, and if he wasn't imagining this then there seemed to be slight traces of contentment and excitement. A small smile graced his lip's as a thought occured to him. _Maybe I haven't blown things after all._

"Alec I'm gonna have a shower, got any clothes I can borrow?" Max asked as she poked her head out of the door. She didn't really want to borrow his clothes, but she couldn't stay in the ones she was wearing, they stank. Which was not a particularly nice concept for someone with heightened senses.

Alec broke out of his thoughts upon hearing Max's voice. "Huh? What?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Why was she always repeating herself when it came to him. "I said, that I am gonna take a shower, and erm... do you have any spare clothes that I can borrow?"

"Why Maxie, you wanna wear my clothes? What's wrong with your own?" He asked with a smirk.

She stepped into the doorway so that she was fully visible. "Well that fact that I wore these clothes yesterday, slept in them last night and they now stink might have something to do with it!" She replied irritably.

"Ahh Max...It's not very nice to put yourself down like that. You can't help the fact that you stink" He was walking towards a duffel bag in the corner and quickly removed a pair of jogging bottoms and a plain t-shirt, placing them on the bad.

Max's fist darted out quickly, landing on his arm. Although it wasn't nearly as hard as she normally would've hit him. Then she smiled as she realised something. She slowly started walking towards him, ducking away to pick up the clothes, she whispered seductively in his ear "Guess what Alec, You might want to think about taking a shower yourself".

Alec just gulped. _Max is being flirty and she was talking about a shower, and oh god that voice. Maybe she does want me after all. _A grin spread across his face. _Huh...she wants me, but why?_

As Max headed back towards the bathroom she looked over her shoulder to catch his confused yet smug grin. "You stink" She said simply. Watching the priceless expression on his face she laughed and closed the door.

"Cruel Maxie, very cruel. Hey, wanna share?" Alec's question was not met as he heard the shower switch on. He scowled at the door for a moment then decided better of it when he heard his stomach start to rumble. He started heading towards the kitchen, all the while mumbling under his breath. "Evil vixen. Turning me on like that and then shooting me down, who does she think she is. Max. That's who she is. All round saint and everyday bitch."

"Morning Alec"

Alec being so distracted practically jumped out of his skin. "Holy shit! Josh you scared me?" He said, sitting down on the stool by the breakfast unit.

"Sorry medium fella. I made breakfast". He stated, grinning happily at the slightly overdone toast with bacon and eggs on the plate that he handed to Alec.

"Errr... thanks buddy" Alec said warily, as he stared down at the food as if it was poisoned. His stomach lurched as the smell of food assaulted his nose. He slowly lifted a forkfull of egg towards his mouth. The second he swallowed, his face paled. He clamped his hand over his mouth as her mad a run for the bathroom.

Max stepped into the shower, as the water reached hot. She would've much rather preferred a bath, but with a limited water supply in TC, that wasn't an option. As the water cascaded down her face, she relaxed slightly. Her head still hurt, but she was remembering more of last night. She smiled slightly as she remembered that Alec had lost their bet. _Ha. He's my slave. Oh this is gonna be so good. I bet that he's forgotten. Maybe I should let him out of it, I mean we were drunk. _Max was not looking to having to face people this morning, _Oh shit! The morning meeting. Damn. _Max shut off the shower, and was just reaching for the towel, when the door suddenly slammed open.

"Argg, Alec you son of a bitch!" She was thoroughly pissed that he had just come rushing in the bathroom with her in it. But when she noticed where he was heading, and the retching sound that followed, her anger faded slightly, almost feeling sorry for him. Yeah she felt rough, but it was no more than a really bad headache and to top it all off, she was starving. Max wrapped the towel around her and stepped out of the shower, walking over to where Alec was bent over the toilet.

Alec didn't even pay any attention to the fact that Max was still in the shower when he ran into the bathroom, all he could think of was reaching the toilet, before he emptied the contents of his stomach. He heard Max scream at him and call him something, but he didn't care. He made it just in time as he threw up.

Max gently rubbed his back, not really sure what else to do. "Feel any better?".She asked.

Alec shock his head slightly 'no', trying to avoid as much movement as possible, fearing that he might throw up again.

"Why don't you go back to bed for a little while" Max suggested.

He quickly shock his head, and was already regretting it, as he threw up again. "Morning meeting".

She'd dealt with Original Cindy when she was like this before, but Alec was different. He was a Manticore soldier like her, taught to hide any weaknesses. And in the state Alec was in, if she fussed around him, he'd feel like he was being weak, slam down his soldier mask and brush her off completely.

Brushing his hair away from his face, Max stood and walked out of the door stopping quickly in the hallway when she saw Josh, she called over to him. "Morning big fella. What's the time?

Josh looked up from cleaning the dishes and replied. "Hey little fella. It's Eight Thirty. Josh made you breakfast"

"Wow it looks great Josh, I'm starving. I'm just gonna take some clothes into Alec, he's not feeling too good".

"Medium fella sick? Josh's breakfast make him sick?" He asked worriedly.

"Nah he just drank too much, he'll be fine later". Max smiled at him and with that, she went into the the bedroom and picked up Alec's duffel bag, carrying it back into the bathroom she placed it down beside him.

"Your clothes. If you feel up to it, take a shower or something, it might help okay?".

Alec slowly lifted his head out of the toilet to look at her. He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. Opening them, he looked at Max and smiled. "Yes ma'am"

"Good. I'm gonna go get me some breakfast"

At that comment, Alec threw up yet again. And vaguely heard Max softly laughing as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Hey guys, please keep the reviews coming. I'm having some writers block at the moment. I only got a couple of comments last time and I would really appriciate your input. So if there in anyone still interested in this, then keep em coming people. lol 


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry that it took so long to update this, am having serious writers block. Anyway, here it is and I hope you like it.

* * *

**Twist**

Max was right, he did feel slightly better. Alec shut off the water and reached for the towel, or rather where the towel should've been. _Max! _Stepping out of the shower he did the only thing he could, and tried shaking off the excess water. Grabbing his last set of clothes out of his bag, he slipped them on and walked out of the bathroom into the living room. When he got there he saw Max and Joshua sitting on the floor, shovelling food into their mouths.

"Ugh. How can you eat after last night?" Alec asked, a disgust on his face.

Max simply looked at him slightly confused. "What I'm starving, I haven't eaten since yesterday." Max frowned slightly as she noticed something "Erm Alec aren't you supposed to dry off before getting dressed?".

Alec smirked at her and lent against the unit "I would've Maxie, but guess what, there wasn't a towel in there"

She actually had the decency to look slightly guilty "Whoops. Oh well never mind. C'mon we gotta get going. Morning meeting an everything" As Max stood, she swayed slightly.

"You alright?" Alec asked slightly concerned.

Max was about to reply with Alec's famous 'I'm always alright' but the retort died quickly upon seeing the genuine concern in his eyes. Smiling slightly she said "Yeah just stood too quickly is all. My head feels like it's been hit with a sledgehammer" Putting a hand to her head. "I really need to find out what the hell Mole puts in his special brew".

"Yeah I know what you mean"

Max and Alec shared a laugh as they started to head out of the door.

Joshua was still sitting in the floor slightly lost at how close they seemed, when he heard Alec yell out "Hey Josh you coming or what?". Joshua hurried out of the door to catch up to his friends.

When they got to headquarters, they noticed that it was already pretty busy. On the far side of the building, they noticed a large crowd of people and lots of shouting.

"Damn, I wish people would keep their voice down a bit" Max complained whining to Alec, as she rubbed her temples.

"Please remind me to never drink that much again." He replied with a strained smirk. "I just hope I don't throw up again".

Joshua barked with laughter "Alec and Max can't handle their drink"

"Hey" Alec protested "I resent that. Besides I seem to remember a certain someone passed out on the couch after one bottle of Whisky. Why me and Maxie had three bottles of Moles 'Special brew', Didn't we Maxie?" He asked, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

Max just glared at him and continued walking, not bothering to remove his arm from her shoulder. She just couldn't be bothered to get into an argument with him at the moment.

As they made their way over, someone ran past them carrying medical supplies. Max and Alec shared a worried look with each other as they started to run over, followed by Joshua.

"Whats going on?" Max asked to someone standing at the back of the crowd.

"Some kid got shot trying to sneak in with his friends. Looked like he was hurt pretty bad. The rest of them are over there". He replied, thumbing in the direction of the sofa.

"What's his designation?" Alec asked, as Max turned to look at the small group, she couldn't really see their faces.

"Ermm I think it was X8-621 or something"

Max whirled round to face them, fear and disbelief clouding her features.

"Max what's wrong?" Alec said.

"Bugler" She whispered as she pushed her way through the crowds to the front. "Oh my god" There was so much blood.

She crouched down by his head, careful to stay out of the way of the of the medics working on him. She looked at the Cat like creature tending to him, _I think her names Cass _her eyes silently asking the question that she feared to voice.

"He's got a bullet in his chest, and a hole in the shoulder. The shoulders not too bad, it's the chest that I'm worried about, I think he's got a collapsed lung. He's lost alot of blood, and he's unconscious. We've got him stable for the moment, but he's gonna need surgery and a transfusion". Cass replied, staring at Max sympathetically she seemed close to this kid. She watched for a moment, as Max seemed to struggle to process this information.

Max nodded silently. "I'll do it. Just please don't let him die" she said numbly, blinking back the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Max you can't were way too intoxicated" Alec said from behind her.

"But...!"

It was Cass who spoke up. "Max, he's right, it'd probably do him more harm than good at the moment". Just then, Mole and Kip came rushing over, with a makeshift stretcher. Kip and Cass carefully rolled Bugler onto the stretcher and carried him off into another that had been set up a temporary med bay.

Max just sat on the floor staring at them as they carried him off. Alec knelt down beside her, touching her shoulder. "C'mon Maxie, you gotta get up. Joshua will go with them, if anything happens he'll come find us immediately. Right Josh?"

Joshua just nodded yes, not really knowing what to say he went in the direction the others had gone moments before.

Max just stared at Alec for a moment, not quite registering what he had said. She shook her head quickly, and slowly started to rise. Supported ever so slightly by Alec, she made her way over to the sofa. Knowing who she was going to find. Her headache had gone slightly the shock of seeing Bugler like that had sobered her up.

When they got there, four heads instantly shot up.

"Max" Ralph practically blurred over to her and threw herself into Max's embrace, sobbing quietly. Ralph had always seemed like the more motherly one of them. She had noticed it when Bullet had been shot.

Max wasn't into hugs that much, but at that moment she needed it almost as much as Ralph did. When she had released Ralph, she took a step back so that she was able to see them all. "Hey" Max said, greeting all of them. Looking them over quickly, Max took note of them. Ralph was obviously the most distressed, Fix It looked extremal worried, Bullet looked scared and guilty, but Zero, Zero looked calm, she almost would've mistaken him for a true blue if it hadn't been for his eyes. Behind his eyes shone hope and doubt.

"How is he?"

Max looked towards the voice. It was Fix It who had spoken up first. "At the moment not too good. He's still unconscious. They've got him stable for the moment, but he's lost alot of blood. The chest wound is the worst, the bullets still in, apparently the one in his shoulder ripped right through, they've taken him into surgery now." As tears threatened to appear again, she looked to the floor, trying to compose herself.

"So what happened, last we heard, you were skipping the boarder to Canada?" Alec asked

As if noticing him for the first time, the four X6's turned to him.

"We made it there no problem. Kept our heads down. A couple of us got a job an...

"Cut to the point please" Alec interrupted

Bullet nodded and continued. "A few days ago, we saw a clip of Max on the TV. We'd heard about Terminal City, but we weren't sure if it was safe or not. When we heard that you guys were in here we left pretty much immediately. We were trying to figure out the best way in when we were spotted. The guy started firing at us, so we hid best we could, but not before Bugler caught one in the shoulder. I guess it got the attention of your guards, they returned fire helping us out. We were able to move out of our position, the next thing I know, a couple of ordinary guards came round the corner shooting. They caught us all off guard Fix It and Zero took them down and next thing I know the kids lying on the ground. Some scaly guy with a shotgun comes out to meet us, picks up Bugler and runs back in yelling for a medic, with us following" The X6's looked at each other in shame. "We're sorry".

"It's not exactly your fault kid". Turning his heard to look at Max he felt sorry for her. She seemed to really care about this kid _Max cars about practically everybody, Idiot! _And it was true. He'd never realised it until now. "Hey Maxie, you OK?" He asked worriedly. He was genuinely concerned. He never seen Max this quiet before. Her eyes didn't hold her usual lively brown. They were a very dull, cold brown.

She raised her eyes to meet his. Smiling briefly at how touched she felt for genuine concern in his eyes. "Yeah" She said even though it wasn't quite true.

"Uh there's one more thing you should know" Bullet said hesitantly. "The guy who opened fire on us. It was the same guy we rescued you from Max".

Her head whirled round to his so quickly, it was a blurr. The pure fire and hatred in Max's eyes forced them all involuntarily to take a step back. "White!".

* * *

Please, Please, Please send me your reviews. I need them. 


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N **A big thanks to everyone who reviewed, your all really great x x. Also,I am having some serious trouble with this story at the moment, so if anyone would like to collaborate with me please let me know. Hope you enjoy

**

* * *

**

**First Things First**

It came out more of a growl than anything else. But it caused the whole room to stop and look at her. They had never heard Max take such venomous tone before. Not even when she had been fighting with Alec.

None of them could believe the pure rage and hatred that they saw in Max's eyes. No one had ever really had a reason to fear Max. Until now. They all stepped back at the look in her eyes, Moles cigar dropping to the floor. She was seriously pissed.

"Get everyone in for the meeting." Max said to Alec, as she walked into the meeting room, closing the door behind her.. Although her tone was quiet, it was also deadly.

"Shit, I've never seen anyone get to Max like that. Is she gonna be ok?" It was Mole who had spoken up. Retrieving his cigar off the floor, he stared at Alec waiting for a response.

Alec took a deep breath and exhaled. "I dunno Mole. You know what Max is like. But I do know one thing. White made a serious mistake fucking with that kid. I can tell you now, she ain't gonna let it slide."

"What do you mean. How does she even know the little brat anyway?"

"Don't let her hear you call him that!" Alec said seriously.

"Whatever. So you gonna answer the question or what?

Alec took a look around at the other transgenics listening intently to the conversation. He began to explain. "Ok... when Max took down Manticore, do you remember there was the signal going telling us to regroup?" He noticed several nodding and continued. "Wee, it turned out that White had sent the signal, and his men were set up at the rendezvous point waiting to take us out" He heard several gasp, a look of confusion set accross their faces.

"Hold on" said Mole. "If the signal was set up to catch us, then why did he change it?"

"White didn't, but i'll get to that. See these guys "pointing over his shoulder to Bullet, Ralph, Fix It and Zero "went to the rendezvous point where Max saved them from getting shot up by White's guy. Well almost. X6- took a bullet hence the name. Anyway, she patched him up, informed them of the situation and gave them all names.

"Not me" Someone spoke up from behind him.

"Well yeah. Ralph was all my doing, but in my defence it was meant as a joke. Your the one that said you liked it." He replied to the girl who simply shrugged with a smile.

"Anyway. Next day, she gets herself caught saving these guys again when White's men storm the place they were crashing in, thanks to some weird little X7. So they go back to rescue her and I follow. At which point we all charged in to rescue her. It was Max's idea to change the signal. If I recall her exact words, they were "The laser shows still going. If your gonna be the hero you can't be half arsed about it". He recalled mimicking Max's bitchy, girlie voice.

"Max changed the signal?"

"Yeah. Well it was a joint effort, but it was her idea. told everyone to go to ground, then trashed the device."

"Damn. She saved alot of us that day" Mole said in slight awe.

"Yeah, but the way she see's it she didn't get there soon enough. White's men managed to take out a fair few before she could do anything about it, and she blames herself."

Mole paused for a moment seemingly shocked at Alec's confession. "No wonder she's pissed with White".

"She took a real liking to that kid, if he doesn't pull through, it sure as hell ain't gonna be pretty."

"What is she gonna do sir?" Bullet asked, getting Alec's attention.

Alec turned round to face the kid. "It's Alec, and I don't know. But I suppose i'd better get in there and find out. Ok everyone" Turning round to the others "morning meeting guys, you know who you are. The rest of you... I dunno, get back to work". He said, slowly walking towards the meeting room.

As the small group walked into the meeting room, Alec noticed Max sitting at the table, seemingly deep in thought, simply staring at the very prominent runes that were nownoticable onher arms and hands. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder bringing her back to reality. Making a mental note to speak to her about them later.

"Everyone's here. Good" Max begunpulling her sleeves further downas she noticed the others taking their seats. "Ok I wanna get straight down to business. We can't have another... incident" She said almost wincing on the word "like we did today. We don't have the equipment to deal with it. Which means were gonna have to seriously start sorting ourselves out".

"Yeah well it's not like we can just go out and buy the stuff we need princess" Moles said around his cigar.

Max glared at him, effectively shutting him up. "I never said we were. We're just gonna have to put our Manticore talents to good use. Which means pulling a few jobs, and sorting through my contacts" .

"I can get in contact with my suppliers as well. They'll do almost anything for the right price."

Max nodded her approval and gave Alec a quick smile.

"Something either of you wanna tell us?" Mole queried

They looked at each other slightly confused before turning their heads questioningly towards Mole.

Mole sighed "Like why your wearing his clothes?" He asked, indicating towards Alec. The others had just noticed and were now sniggering to themselves.

Alec looked over to Max, wondering how she was going to explain that one. Max looked down at herself, she had completely forgot that she was wearing Alecs jogging bottoms and t-shirt. She smiled slightly before returning her attention to Mole. "I crashed at Alecs and I don't have any clean clothes here" She replied, quickly realising what she had said, she tried to correct herself. "And I do literally mean crashed. What the hell is in that brew of yours?"

That received a laugh from the rest of the group.

"That would be telling princess. Why, how much did you drink?" He asked looking between Max and Alec. Alec mumbled something, which he couldn't quite make out. "What?"

"All of it" He said again.

"I gave you three bloody bottles. You mean to say that you Max and Josh each had a bottle and your still in on time?" He asked slightly shocked

"Actually..." Max ventured "Joshua didn't drink any of it. We just had it between me and Alec."

"I'm surprised your not puking your guts up"

"Nah... Alecs already done that. Just don't mention food" Max said with a laugh.

"Hey. You weren't exactly feeling too great when you woke me up this morning. I thought you were gonna pass out the way you were moaning"

"For the record I didn't wake you up. That was Joshua when he was cooking breakfast. A breakfast that you took one bite of then threw up. Poor Josh. You probably offended him" She said playfully.

Alecs face paled slightly at the mention of food. "Yeah but it was worth it if I got to bust in on you in the shower" He replied cheekily, smirk fully in place.

"Mention that again and i'm gonna..." Max begun but was quickly cut off by Mole.

"As much as I enjoy your foreplay, can we please get back to matters at hand" He said, gesturing to the others sitting up the table all looking very amused.

Just then Kip walked into the meeting room.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, i'm still having writers block. I apologise if this chapter isn't all that great, i was a little drunk while writing it.

I wanna say a big thank you to: SVOC Luva, RIP MuM i love you so much, & Angelp316 for reviewing my last chapter, it ment alot to me, thanks so much guys.

* * *

**Assignments**

Max stood immediately, fearing the worst. He simply raised his hands, silently telling her to calm down. "Everything's fine. Cass has got him stable, but she's staying with him. She sent me over to take her place at the table" He said, indicating to the empty chair where Cass was supposed to be.

Max nodded and cleared her throat. Sending a death glare at Alec, she continued. "Right as I was saying we'll get onto some of our contacts, but in the mean time, i'm gonna need inventory and supply lists on almost everything" She said. Seeing the slight disbelief on their faces, she felt slightly guilty. "I know that it's alot to ask, but who knows how long we are gonna be here. We need to be prepared for almost anything, and we can't do that if we have the gear. White is gonna try and shoot down anyone that tries to get in here, and if we can't defend ourselves properly then he's gonna succeed. Do any of you want that?" She asked looking around.

Dix spoke up "Of course we don't Max. But it's not ganna be easy"

"I know, It never is. Which is why we're gonna have to work together. Okay?" They all slowly started nodding their heads in agreement.

"Okay. Luke, what i'm gonna need you to do is get a list of all the transgenics that we have here in TC, and any new arrivals as they come in. Your gonna need to include information such as designation, their name, what they excelled in back at manticore, physical health that sort of stuff. I know that it may sound a bit extreme, but it's important. I can't very well pull off a heist if my partner is ready to drop. Understand?" Luke nodded. "Good".

"Dix. Your great at what you do. I wanna keep you as head of surveillance, and our general techie. I'm gonna need you to make a list of surveillance equipment, comms units, anything you think we might need, preferably by tonight . I want to be able to monitor every inch of this place. And if possible i'm gonna need blueprints of the sewer system in this area. Got it?". Again another nod.

"Mole seeing as how you love your guns. I'm gonna leave you in charge on getting a list on weaponary. I want us properly stocked. We need to be able to defend this place".

"Sure thing Princess."

"Klip. I need you to work with Cass on getting a list of anything that we are gonna need medical wise. Buglar may be the first to sustain injuries trying to get in, but i'm pretty sure that he is not gonna be the last. We need to have the proper equipment to be able to deal with it. Meaning that were gonna need a proper med bay." She sighed, she really didn't like the idea but the way things were going didn't really leave them much choice.

Alec just sat on the sidelines watching with interest. Condisering she missed ten years of training, it was incredible how she was able to just take charge and organise things. _She's a natural leader_ he thought.

"So everyone here clear on what they have to do?" She asked recieving nods from everyone. "Right, oh and spread the word that everyone is to meet at HQ at 13:00. We have some serious work to do". She said as everyone started filing out, leaving just her and Alec in the room.

As the door closed behind the last person, Max turned to Alec "I'm sorry that I got us all into this Alec" She said, slouching down in her chair.

"It's not your fault Max. We were exposed, and, as much as I hate to say it, you were right. It's better that we stick together than split up" There was a moments pause before he went on again. "So what's the plan?"

"Well as much as I hate to admit it, I have no idea how long we are going to be in here, so we need to start making preperations".

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well for starters, we need to get ourselves set up. I'm talking a med ward, security, amunition, raids..."

"Were going on a raid?" Alec asked, a small sparkle in his eye.

"Yeah. Thats why I want a meeting with everyone later. I'm gonna get Dix working on some locations that we can hit up hopefully in a few days after everyone's done with their list, but i'm gonna need volunteers to do recon, and the missions. I wanna start clearing this place out aswell, which means that whoever isn't on missions or recon, is gonna be scavenging, cleaning, and redecorating". Max took a deep breath looking at Alec trying to gauge his opinion. "Well...What do you think?" She asked nervously.

"I think it sounds like a good idea Max, but it's gonna take some convincing the others".

"I know, That's why i'm gonna need your powers of persuasion. But what can I say, I like a challenge." She said smiling at him."Which is why, you and I need to go on a little mission tonight.

"What for?"

"Well your not gonna like it, but we need to get hold of some tattoo lasers. Whoever is gonna be going out is gonna need their barcode lasered off for security reasons" She held up a hand as he was about to protest "And before you say, I know is not gonna go down well, but if anyone IS caught, the police wont instantly be tipped, meaning that they wont be instantly shipped off to White to be dissected, giving us the chance to bust them out..

"Fair point I suppose". He said with a resigned expression.

"One other thing..." Max said hesitantly "Think I could swing by my place?"

"It's not safe Max..."

"Well it's either that, or you have to keep sharing your clothes with me" She looked at him with a smirk on her face, knowing that she had him. Alec simply sighed and gave her a short nod. "Thanks". Max hesitated a moment wondering what to do next. "I think i'm gonna go check on Buglar. See if there's anything I can do"

"Ok, do you need anything?" Alec asked, trying to keep his voice nutral. In fact he wanted to go with Max, but didn't think she'd openly welcome the support, he knew he too well sometimes.

"Nah it's cool. Catch you later?" She asked standing up with a quick yawn as she stretched.

"Yeah sure thing Max" He replied distantly as he watched her walk out the door, distracted by the thoughts running through his head.


	14. Chapter 13

**TIME**

Alec watched as Max left the room. His thoughts drifting back to the night before. He still couldn't believe that Max had actually slated Logan and told him to get lost. Maybe not in those exact words but close enough, the meaning was pretty clear. Did this mean that she had finally broken up with the cyber jerk? He'd had so much fun with Max and he didn't think he'd ever seen her quite so carefree. Ok maybe carefree was slightly the wrong word. The point is that Max had been happy. She had genuinely smiled when she was with him. Better yet, he had been the one to illicit that smile from her. He wasn't quite sure how to take this new revelation. Maybe there was some hope in there for him after all.

As Max walked towards the makeshift infirmary, she refused to let herself think about the events of last night. She wanted to, her mind was screaming at her to remember everything. But she wouldn't let herself. She couldn't. Not just yet anyway. She needed to see how Bugler was doing first. Even though she'd never admit it in front of the others, she had taken an immediate liking to the kid. He had seemed so innocent, which is a pretty stupid comment considering that he had been raised in Manticore. But standing there with his bugle not quite knowing what to do was cute. Max smiled ruefully at the memory, though the smile faded as the memory began to play. Alec walked in 'When the going gets cute, the cute get going'. There had been a few more words exchanged then he had left. Granted he had come back for her and stuck around ever since, but she had a feeling that after last night things were going to change between them. Max let out a long sigh as she reached the infirmary. She'd figure everything else out later. With a deep breath, Max pushed the door open, steeling herself for the sight she was about to encounter.

Bugler was lying on a stretcher on the far side of the room. His face was pale, and he looked so unbelievably small under the weight of the thin blanket that lay over him. Cass was in the middle of taking his pulse, presumably checking his vital. There wasn't much choice considering that they didn't have any kind of heart monitoring equipment. Max stood in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt until Cass was finished. She noticed Joshua sitting in a chair in the far corner and approached him slowly so as not to startle him. That needn't had been a concern, Joshua's nostrils flared as he turned to look at her.

"Still sleeping" he said, "Cass hopes he will wake up soon" he looked towards the boy then back to her. There was obviously something he wanted to say but for a moment he hesitated. "Little fella okay?" he asked, concern written over his face.

Max paused a moment before answering. "I will be once I know he's in the clear."

Cass paused a moment to address her. "I've done everything I can for him Max, but were not properly equipped to deal with these types of situations. I've removed the bullet and patched him up as best as I can. He's had a couple of transfusions the rest of it is up to him. I'm sorry" With one last sympathetic look Cass finished checking his vital and quietly walked out of the room.

Max inhaled deeply before taking again "This should never have happened Joshua, I should've known that White would pull a stunt like this, I left this place too open and now he might die" she turned her glistening eyes towards him "and it's all my fault".

Joshua approached her without a moment's hesitation, engulfing her in a hug with his huge frame. Silently cursing him self for not killing White when he had the chance. "Not Max's fault. Everyone knows that. He'll be okay little fella. Trust me, Joshua knows these things." Max allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

"I hope your right big guy. You'll come get me if anything changes right?" Looking once more at Bugler then back to Joshua's nodding head she removed herself from the dog man's comforting embrace and with a small sigh exited the room.

Meanwhile, on the other side of head quarter's Alec was still sat in the meeting room deep in thought. He knew that this situation with Bugler was tough on Max, maybe he could do something to help her. With that thought in mind he went in search of Dix.

To be continued………………


End file.
